Riley and Chloe Needs a Date.
by Senshi Star
Summary: This fanfic is about Riley and Chloe needs to find a date for their high school dance ...They only have a day. So Little time but So many things to do!


Title: Riley and Chloe Needs a Date...  
Author: Senshi Star  
Rated: G  
Note: My first ever fanfic....about my favorite twin actresses... the olsen twins ... in there hit series SO LITTLE TIME  
Chapter 1 is about Riley and Chloe needs to find a date for their high school dance ...They only have a day.  
So Little time ... So many things to do....  
  
Here is the story... {This is more like a script ;)}  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mary Kate as Riley Carlson   
  
Ashley as Chloe Carlson  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Riley:  
Top: Black Tank Top from Guess  
Buttom: Demin skirt that goes up to her knees  
Shoes: Black 3 inch high sandals.  
necklace: a blue choker  
nails: Painted Baby Blue  
Hair: Tied in a pony tailed in a funky style.  
  
Chloe:  
Top: Black Tube.  
Buttom: Long Demin Jeans  
Shoes: 3 inch high Slippers  
necklace: black choker  
nails: painted light brown  
Hair: Not tied. curly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Director: ACTION!  
  
  
Riley: Wow!! Tomorrow is our school dance. Our life is getting better and better...  
Chloe: No, Riley. School dance is cool and all that but one thing we are forgetting...  
Riley: And... What is that?  
Chloe: Guys!!!  
Riley: Guys?  
Chloe: Yes!!! For the dance... We need a date!  
Riley: Your right.  
Chloe: But we only have a day before the dance.   
Riley: We need to search for the right guy...  
Chloe: Oh No! So Little Time but so many things to do.  
Riley: Lets go!!! and fast.  
  
  
~~~ Riley and Chloe is at News Stand [Caf'e]~~~  
  
Chloe:Keep your eyes open.   
Riley:Ok. Here is the plan. We look around and see the guy of your dreams... than go and ask him out.  
How easy is that!  
Chloe: Girl, Is not that easy.   
Riley:Yea Right... Let's Do It!  
Chloe:Oooh I see the perfect guy for the dance.. 98%...Should I go and ask him?  
  
Chloe was looking at a guy which I describe as brown hair, tall, handsome, and is wearing jeans and a t-shirt.  
  
Riley:Looks good to me! Go and try asking him out.  
Chloe: Yea.  
Riley: It's harder than I thought!  
  
~~~Chloe with the guy of her dreams~~~  
  
Chloe: Hi. I am Chloe and you are???  
Guy: Hi, Chloe. You look good! I am Brad.  
  
Chloe blushing...  
  
Chloe: thanks, Brad! Ummm... I have a high school dance tomorrow and I really need a date tomorrow and I think  
You are the right guy.  
Brad: So you are asking me out?  
Chloe: Yea. What do you say?  
Brad: Sure... See you tomorrow...  
Chloe: Meet you tomorrow at 7 here at News Stand.  
Brad: See Ya!  
Chloe: See Ya!  
  
~~~Chloe back with Riley~~~  
  
Riley: So.. How did it go?  
Chloe: Great!  
Riley:He said yes?  
Chloe:Yup!   
Riley:Good for you!  
Chloe:Any luck for you?   
Riley: No... Its very harder than I thought it would be!  
Chloe smiling.  
Riley smiling back.  
Chloe:Hey! I see a guy 3:00.   
Riley:Ooh... nice.  
Chloe:Go and try talking to him... It's your last chance.   
Riley:ok  
  
  
Riley got a date with a guy name Bob.  
  
Chloe:So...   
Riley: I Got the date...!!!  
  
  
~~~Next day at home dressing up for the dance~~~  
  
Chloe:Finally today is the dance. Can't wait to dance with Brad.!   
Riley:Yea. Me too. Can't wait to dance with Bob!  
  
Chloe:  
Dress: Laced dress .Up to her knees, color: Black and White  
Shoes: 5 inch high sandals.  
necklace: choker ,color: black  
Nail: Painted Black  
Hair: not tied, Straight  
  
Riley:  
Dress: Laced dress. Up to her knees, Color: Gray and White  
Shoes: 5 inch high slippers  
necklace: black pearl  
Nail: Painted white  
Hair: Not tied, Curly  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chloe and Riley picked up Brad and Bob at the cafe'.  
  
They danced 'till midnight. The dance was over!  
  
  
  
Chloe: The dance was fab.  
Brad: Yea Sure it was!  
Chloe: Thanks for coming.  
Brad: May I kiss you?  
Chloe: Sure  
  
Chloe and Brad kissed good bye.  
  
Riley:Thanks and the dance was great.!  
Bob: Sure. Thank You!  
  
Riley and Bob kissed , too.  
  
  
THE END. 


End file.
